


Dick Grayson Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Dick Grayson Imagines





	1. Chapter 1

The group of men hurried, huddled together as they transported the huge boxes into a truck. Some glanced around convinced something somewhere would leap out to get them. If they had seen Dick crouching on the rooftop they would have fled, abandoning their work. Or the would have opened fire. He still didn’t know why they bothered fighting instead of running or giving in.

Before he could leap out a smaller blur filtered across the sky, rolling and flipping to a fire escape. He frowned, trying to see who it was but before he could move to see it was moving. He watched from above as they fought their way through the men and landed on top of the truck. One of the men pulled themselves off the floor, crawling towards them so Dick dove off the roof, swinging himself across until he landed near them and quickly took them out.

“Thanks.” A voice said from behind him. When Dick turned around he froze, eyes going wide. “Nice to see you Robin.”  
“(Y/N)! Where’s Bru… Batman?” He asked glancing around angrily. “He hasn’t really sent you out on your own has he?”  
“No. I just did what you did and abandoned him.” You snapped and started gathering pieces of evidence.  
“You really left?” He asked and you shrugged.  
“If you couldn't stand it why did you think I could.” You pointed out and he sighed.

“You at least going to school?” He asked and you shrugged.  
“I'm the runaway ward of the richest man in town. I go to school and they’ll send me back.” You glared at him when he groaned and shook his head.  
“You’re coming with me. You can stay with me and I’ll figure something out.” He said firmly and you scoffed. “I’m not kidding!”

***************************************

You tried to clean the weapons as quickly as you could. You’d run out of your own and without Bruce to remake or provide new ones you had to borrow Dick’s. It was easy to do, sneaking out when he went out to fight and getting back just before him, hiding the borrowed gear until he went to work. All you had to do was clean it and put it back in its place.

You thought you’d been getting away with it until Dick confronted you. He slammed the case down and glared at you. “You’ve been going out?”  
“Maybe.” You snapped back and he nodded, scoffing as he shook his head.  
“I’m working my ass off to fix things so you can stay with me and have a normal life! Do you think Bruce would do that for you. He would never give up being Batman for us.” He shouted and you rolled your eyes.  
“Are you giving up being Robin?” You said accusingly and he stopped pacing. “Why do I have to stop?”  
“Because you’re still a kid. I’m not trying to be an asshole. You want to fight crime go ahead but you’re doing it after you graduate. I just want to protect you (Y/N).” He relaxed a little seeing you take on board what he said. “We can train and you want to fight me I’ll let you beat the crap out of me but… I wish Bruce had just let me be a normal kid. Trust me, when you’re older, you regret not being like other kids sometimes.”  
You didn’t say anything, instead you hugged him and he had to try and not laugh. He knew better than to mention the snuffling noise you were making as you his your face against him and gave him a rib cracking hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick smiled as he saw you in the office. He liked you, often running cases by him, it was something he secretly enjoyed but wouldn’t tell anyone else. You waved at him cheerily despite having clearly been loaded down by other peoples paperwork.

He watched one of your co workers dump a pile of their paperwork while boasting about what they would be doing for the holidays.  
“Hey, why don’t you handle your own work, (Y/N)’s got enough on her plate.” Dick said. He effectively lost his quick escape home as he spoke.  
“Thanks .” You muttered to him as he stared your coworker down until they left.  
“You’ve got a holiday to celebrate too.” He said with a friendly smile as he leaned on your cubicle. Looking up a little he spotted mistletoe hanging above it.  
“Is that mistletoe hanging from the light?” He asked curiously. You looked up to where he was looking and sighed.  
“Yeah, I’ve had some of the others offering me kisses allday, I wish they’d take it down and put it somewhere else.” You complained and shrugged when your computer beeped, turning your attention back to your work. There was a soft noise and when you looked up the mistletoe was gone from the ceiling and dangling from Dick’s hands.  
“I’ll stick this somewhere else.” He said cheerfully. Blowing him a playful kiss he chuckled and left, dropping the mistletoe twig in your coworkers coffee as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

You flipped out of the way and kicked at your attacker. It wasn’t hard to knock him out of the way and keep pace with Dick as he hurried ahead. Just as you made to leap to the next building something snaked around your leg at a painful, lightning speed.

You felt yourself yanked off your feet, losing your balance you fell, getting yourself snagged, pulled the man who’d attacked you off the roof.  
“(Y/N) we could use some help!” Dick shouted back when he realised he was surrounded but you had fallen behind.  
“Umm just so you know, I’m kind of stuck in the Christmas lights.” You said quickly as you tried to get a strong enough hold to get yourself back up before the person who had yanked you down with the lights could get you to.  
“On it.” Dick said as he swung a batarang your way. It cut you down, giving your enough time to steady yourself, untangle the rest of the lights and jog over to help him.


	4. Chapter 4

You were all crowded into Dick’s car. Snacking on the closest drive through he could find. Snow was falling outside the car and it seemed to dull any sound making it seem as if silence was a comforting necessity.

The silence was broken by Dicks humming as he looked up at a billboard of Santa. “If me and Santa got into a fight, who do you think would win?” He asked. Without hesitation Kori answered.  
“I would.”  
“Wait why would you win in a fight against Robbin and Santa! It’d be Robin he’s the only one who could kick ass!” Garth objected through a mouthful of burger.  
“Kori would win for sure.” Rachel decided after a careful thought. You could see on her face as you planned out what might happen and gave a decisive nod with her answer.  
“Hey! I’ve been kicking ass long before any of you showed up!” Dick complained.  
“You mean you’ve been getting your ass kicked. We’d all be done for if Kori didn’t call the shots.” You muttered quietly.  
Kori grinned and shrugged at Dick who groaned. “That’s not fair. I know I could kick his ass.” He frowned grumpily in the wing mirror and raised his eyebrows. “We’ve got company.”


	5. Chapter 5

The hit came from behind you. It had come out of nowhere and knocked you skidding across the street and colliding with a car. “(Y/N)?” You heard Dick gasp over the coms.  
“If Batman heard you using real names he’d flip his… well he’d probably flip you.” You grunted as you stood up and gasped for breath.

The second blow you saw coming. Although you ducked and managed to avoid most of the blow you felt something crack as it caught your shoulder. You wanted to yell and warn the others. You wanted to yell at Dick and ask what the hell you were being attacked by. Instead you made a noise caught between a wheeze and a cry. You passed out as Dove ran towards you.

When you woke up you were back in the apartment. Dick was cleaning your gear, he sat neatly on the counter, cleaned and packed away. You tried to move which caught his attention. “You should take it easy. You’re pretty banged up.”  
“I’m ok. It’s not that bad.” You insisted.  
“Well I called your office and told them you can’t come into work because you’re sick.” He said quickly and pushed you to lay back down on the bed. He fussed around, fetching a hot drink, more blankets, moving furniture around so you wouldn’t have to get up out of bed.

You resigned yourself to the fact that until he left for work, you were going to be stuck in bed. He rushed around, getting dressed and grabbing his files. He kissed you goodbye and rushed off.In the time it got him to get out the front door and down to his car he sent at least four texts checking if you were ok.  
After a few hours of hanging around the house you decided to run to the shops. When you opened the door you were surprised to see Rachel and Kori walking up the steps. “What’re you guys doing here?” You asked quickly.  
“Oh! Dick said you were ill and asked if we could check on you.” Kori said quickly.  
“Yeah he said you couldn’t get out of bed and would need us to make food for you.” Rachel added as she crossed her arms and looked at your arm that was held up in a sling.  
“He… worries.”  
“No kidding.” Kori muttered as you let them in and they saw the state of the apartment.  
“If you guys help me fix this mess you’re welcome to stay.” You joked. Rachel and Kori nodded, both moving things back where they belonged before joining you watching movies.


End file.
